This invention relates to a climbing aid, e.g., to assist hunters to scale trees to reach suitable positions from which to hunt.
There is a common requirement, e.g., by hunters and forestry personnel, to be able to scale trees safely and easily and, because such persons are frequently required to travel on foot over difficult terrain, it is generally desirable that aids to such climbing be convenient to carry and use. Conventional strap-on climbing irons used, e.g., by telephone repair personnel, however, are uncomfortable to wear continuously and awkward to carry.